Beauty in the moon light
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Tom Riddle and Serena Snape are both from the same house, Slytherin. But each day is like a trial for young Tom as he tries to figures out his feelings for the young maiden who has captured his heart. But will Serena's father ever accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**So many fic requests, I LOVE IT; also because I'm excited of my new class. (Haven't been to it yet but…)**

**Pairing: Tom Riddle/Serena**

**Summary: Only their first year at Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry, Serena and Tom Riddle were both considered as the new, cutest people of amongst the first years. But something ticks and beats inside Tom Riddle's heart every time he watches Serena walk by. Could this mean he's fallen for a beautiful klutz?**

**Warning: No WARNING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, or Harry Potter. I do own Mike and Luke!**

* * *

><p>It was a first for Tom as he watched the ever so graceful, Serena Snape, walk with such beauty and ease. That was until she tripped over her own feet and collided with the concrete floor of professor Snape's potion class. Her friends laughed at her and to be honest, everyone was laughing at her except for one person. Tom Riddle. Young Tom Riddle was fond of the girl and was thankful that the both of them were in the same classes and the same house of Slytherin. But even if he were in the same house as Serena, it did not change the fact that her father, Severus Snape, did not take a liking to him one bit and had kept a close eye on him whenever Serena was around.<p>

It was only their first year at Hogwarts and this made things possible for Tom as he began thinking of ways to get close to her, taking different steps and setting them all up in a schedule. He even began writing notes about certain things to do in order to do each step with careful planning. As Serena's best friend, Draco Malfoy had always said, "What best way to do something unless thought out carefully?"

The boy known as Draco Malfoy, was a certain boy who despised anyone who wasn't of the same house as he. To put the words in truth, Tom hated the boy for getting so friendly with Serena and also tried to put the boy in his scheduled schemes.

Forgetting about his scheming troubles and issues, Tom focused his mind all on professor Snape's potions class and stopped his awkwardness of staring at Serena and instead watched the older man teach the class about making fake potions. Why anyone would want to make a fake potion was beyond Tom's understanding of the art of potions. But as long as Serena came with the class deal, he would put up with anything and everything especially annoying people who happened to be sitting next to his favorite person in the world. Her hair was nothing like her fathers but instead looked to be as though it were made with golden pieces of thread; each strand shining as bright as the sun itself. It was a surprise for everyone to think such a beautiful being had been created by such a foul looking man.

Rumors had been told about a heaven-like being that had been rescued by their potions professor; a strange tale that was passed around and told to be the most romantic story that had been like no other anyone had ever heard of. Serena's mother, Serenity had also gone to Hogwarts and was a pure blood like Draco's family, which answered the question as to why Snape had hung out with Malfoy's father, Lucius and why his daughter was such best of friends with Lucius's son, Draco.

But how Serena's mother could ever fall for someone like Snape was still something that remained unanswered. He was not very fond of Serena's father but looked up to the man as a strong father figure for Serena. That much Tom was willing to agree with on some level. He stopped his mind from wandering anywhere else and turned his attention back to Snape's potion class. With very brief instructions on the current potion that Snape was teaching, almost everyone thought of the lesson as strange and unusual. It wasn't everyday one would use their own blood as an ingredient for a potion.

As professor Snape let two drops of his blood fall into the steamy pot, Serena's face grew from excitement to a horrifying look. Although her father was a master with potions, his daughter was not entirely calm around the sight of blood. Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy and Serena's father were the only ones to know about her secret phobia toward the sight of blood. Even though professor Snape knew about her phobia, he was not as reluctant enough to stop an assignment just for the sake of his daughter.

Tom could tell that it pained the professor to do such a thing with his daughter sitting up front and hoped the girl would pull through. Serena's face became calm again as the pot itself began to get engulfed with steam and smoke. The potion was a success. The class applauded the professor and went back to their studying of ingredients.

Deep in thought, Tom was not particularly sure if Serena would be OK being in her father's class. Snape was not one to understand what there was to be afraid of but he could understand how his daughter must have felt while having such a phobia. It was like she had seen something at the wrong time.

'Serena…is so brave.' Tom thought to himself. Just speaking Serena's name in his mind gave him a bit of encouragement of his own.

The potions class ended just after Snape had fulfilled his students' wishes on learning about using different dragon scales. Finding himself lost between the two students who had been trying to ask Serena out on a date for half of the day, Tom was finding it rather rude of them to try to pick up the same girl that he had laid eyes on first. Mike and Luke, two boys who always poked fun at the other students especially on Tom, weren't much for friends but they did come in handy when they were needed.

* * *

><p>Their next class resulted in learning about changing animals into cups and other objects with professor McGonagall.<p>

Once again, Tom got another class with Serena and as usual, he found himself staring at her beautiful face. Although some people had never questioned the young girl about the moon-like mark on her forehead, most of the students thought of her mark as another thing to add to her beautiful face. And the best part that Tom had liked about it was the fact that it was gold in color like her long hair.

"Twelve bucks says you won't ask Serena out." Tom let out a small sigh and tried to look away from his two friends who had been dying to get a rise out of him ever since they arrived at the school.

"Luke, you couldn't possibly think I would fall for such an obvious trick. You just want me to burst out." Tom stopped talking as soon as Serena and her friends entered the room and sat down.

'Serena…' Just that one name had sent Tom's ears ringing and leaving him entranced.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wooo! Tom has a crush~! RXR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic will only be another chapter long, so three chapters together! But it is so lovely!**

**Warning: No warnings! Just pure cheese and fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat…you should know this by now! I DO NOT OWN THESE PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p>Proceeding with ease in his steps, Tom nervously stepped toward the group of girls that had Serena surrounded with gossip and tales about the different boys that they had in their class just minutes before lunch started. But being the kind person that she was, Serena stopped them from saying anything more. She hated to laugh at people and knew it wasn't fun when people poked fun at her.<p>

So knowing this, Tom Riddle had the courage to face Serena amongst all her friends. He gulped as Luke and Mike stood by the side lines watching him walk toward the large group. As though the girls had boy sensors placed in their bodies, the girls began to look around wildly and saw him walking nervously toward them.

The girls all stopped talking and Serena and her friends watched with interest as he boldly stopped in front of Serena herself. Tom, without warning, took the young girl's hand and walked away with her, getting odd looks from her friends.

"Tom?" Just hearing Serena say his name brought an angel to his mind. He stopped only when he knew they were away from their gossiping friends.

Tom Riddle let go of Serena's delicate hand and looked her in the eyes. They were like shining sapphires that glistened in the sun's rays. Tom cleared his throat and prepared himself for the inevitable. He was going to do this properly and leave her stunned with amazement. Today he was going to ask her out!

"Serena, will you…um…will you go out with me?" Tom was surprised to see he did not choke in his words at all and found he could not contain his happy thoughts any longer.

"Also, Serena, will you be my wife?" The said girl blinked a few times and stared at the boy with shock.

Tom Riddle could feel a stare coming from behind but when he whipped his head around to see who it was, they were gone. Feeling the odd sensation that someone had seen him with Serena, he decided to get the conversation going; forgetting completely that he had asked the young girl to marry him.

"But, Tom. We're still in school! We can't get married so soon!" Tom began to think to himself.

'Hook, line and sunk!' Tom did a little happy dance in his mind as he took hold of Serena's hands once again.

"I, Tom Riddle, promise to keep you happy in all our years to come! Please marry me, Serena Snape." Getting on one knee and even using his wand to retrieve a small ring from thin air, Tom glanced at the queen-like being that towered over him like a tall goddess.

"Tom!" Serena was astounded at the ring that floated in front of her face. It was made out of a real diamond and it glittered under the bright sunlight.

All Tom could do from this point on was smile as the young girl took the ring out of the air and held it on her hand; her cheeks grew bright red as she stared at it in fascination and awe. Serena looked to be on the brink of tears but Tom came handy for if the time should come that his beauty of the school should ever need a handkerchief, he would have one ready for her. He took the red and white piece of cloth out of his pocket and as natural cliché movies usually acted out their parts, Tom was hoping for this moment and dried Serena's tears with the cloth.

"Serena!" Tom and Serena both snapped out of their wonderful moment and looked to their dismay at the man who was glaring at them from the castle's side exit.

If only Tom had been a little faster in telling Serena his confession, the girl's father might not have come by so fast like a predator with wings. Tom let out a small sigh and tried to smile sweetly at Snape but the man was not buying it.

"I'll see you later, Tom!" Serena called out and just like that, Serena and her father, Severus, took off down the hall.

'Don't worry Serena, I'll show your father next time...' Tom Riddle thought as he smiled to himself and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Woohoo! I wonder what young Tom has in store for the older man! Just have to find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is finally out! (Thought it up during school!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp or SM**

* * *

><p>It was just about the end of class when young Tom Riddle was on his way for his last class for the day. Since his and Serena's meeting together and her father catching her in the act of accepting a ring from him, Tom had been thinking about a new strategy, unbeknownst to him that Snape had also something up his sleeve and was preparing for the next time he met Tom.<p>

Which was right about now when Tom was just getting to class; Snape was waiting just around the corner. Serena was standing behind her father wondering what her old man was up to this time. She didn't know what he was thinking but as she watched as Tom came around the corner, she was beginning to think if what Tom had asked her just a few hours earlier.

"Mr. Riddle. I believe we have a bit of a score to settle. Come with me!" Snape ordered the boy and turned and walked away with his daughter by his side, looking gloomy as ever.

A mischievous look arose in Tom's eyes as he followed the man and his daughter into Snape's potion class, taking a good look around him before setting his sights on Serena, who looked to be shaking like a frightened rabbit.

"Now, I have gotten all potion accessories for this type of potion so we will both take turns. If you have any brains in your skull, you will know what to put into your pot first. Begin!" Snape bellowed and crossed his arms grudgingly as though he were on top of a mountain.

Tom wasted no time and began filling the pot with a strange, blue liquid that oozed out of a small ink bottle. It was time to show Serena what he was made of and how well he could keep up with her father.

Another crackling sound filled the air and Snape watched him expectantly as the boy put in one ingredient at a time, careful of not to overdo the potion itself. It was a well thought out plan by the girl's father, but Tom was not going to bow down this time just to have Draco sweep her away like he seemed to be doing every time he was with her.

Minutes turned into an hour and Snape had not moved an inch to his own pot but yet it was he who suggested they take turns. "Don't hesitate, Tom." Snape scolded him as he looked to his daughter to see what she thought of the situation.

By the look of things, the girl was nervous and afraid that the boy would lose. He grinned as he could see himself winning the potion contest; one that required hours of hard study but to do the potion right away would surely prove to be too hard to master.

Tom was wise and good in all his classes up to now. Snape was proving to be the school's top potion teacher and the only one to do such an average scheme that could have been done by Draco if the boy was cunning enough. Time was passing by slowly and he could tell that the teacher was expecting quite a bit from him. But this was not just his own life at stake, his wife-to-be; Serena was standing by and watching it all.

Her face was pure and innocent as it always had been ever since they first started at Hogwarts. But Tom knew a day like this would come around eventually as all fathers would like to know their daughters would be well off with some rich man, but Tom just wasn't really one of those rich men, he was just…classy.

And like a classic gentleman, Tom finished the potion off with a spice of dragon tail horns. A cloud of smoke puffed from the pot as the boy looked to the professor for guidance. Was he finally done with this trifling matter?

"Serena, you may marry this boy but _only _when you two are older…good job, Mr. Riddle." Tom couldn't believe his ears. Was the man complimenting him?

"TOM!" The boy saw the happy look on Serena's face and knew it was he who had made her happy this time and neither Draco nor her father could take it away from her now.

* * *

><p><strong>An: AW such a happy couple!**


End file.
